1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a transmission for a vehicle having a stepless shift mechanism, a low holding position, and an overdrive holding position.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally known is that the addition of a low holding position to a continuously variable transmission (CVT) can improve a driving efficiency at a low-speed position or can reduce a load input to the CVT. Further, it is also known that the addition of an overdrive holding position to the CVT can improve a driving efficiency during cruising, for example, thereby improving a fuel economy.
However, such a transmission having a stepless shift mechanism, a low holding position, and an overdrive holding position causes a problem in the prior art disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-open No. Hei 1-150065, for example, such that the transmission becomes large in size because of a multiplicity of shafts and an increase in axial length, causing a reduction in mountability of the transmission to a vehicle and an increase in weight of the transmission.